Love Really Hurt
by LulluBee
Summary: Sikap Eunhyuk berubah ke Donghae, dan itu membuat hati Baby Fishy sangat terluka. Namun yang lebih sakit adalah saat Eunhyuk bilang kalau dia menyukai Junsu 'JYJ'... HyukHae YAOI


Pairing :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt

Disclaimer : saia hanya

meminjam nama dan cinta mereka.

Warning : Alur flashback.

Nb : saia kembali menulis ff eunhae tanpa NC. Entahlah bakalan dapet feel.a ato ga, yg jelas saia sdah b'usaha.

Saia terinspirasi dari cerita EHS yg mengatakan klo skarang hub EunHae sudah gag SEMESRA dulu lagi. Akhirnya saia berpikir untuk membuat ff ini.

Mianhae kalau jelek..

So, happy reading...

xxxxxxxxx

Donghae pov

Kau yang dulu begitu mencintaiku dan perhatian padaku, membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

Membuatku yakin akan cinta yang kau berikan. Dan menghapus semua rasa ragu yang dulu sempat terbesit dipikiranku.

Flashback on

"Hyukkie... Aku mau boneka ikan itu.."rengekku sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka ikan yang menurutku lucu dari luar luar toko.

"Kau kan sudah punya chagiya.."ujar Hyukjae yang berstatus kekasihku.

"Ahh... Tapikan ini berbeda Hyukkie, ikannya memakai topi (?)."

"Iya, tapi kita harus segera kembali, kalau tidak nanti Leeteuk Hyung bisa marah."kata Hyukm

"Tapi aku ingin itu."kataku mutlak.

"Hae.."Hyukkie menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari toko boneka itu. Karena tenaga Eunhyuk lebih besar dariku jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah menuruti langkah Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menarikku untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sungguh saat ini aku sangat kesal pada Eunhyuk.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di jok mobil, tak ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Chagiya..."Hyukkie memanggilku, namun aku tak menggubrisnya. "Hey.. Kau marah..?"tanya Hyukkie seraya membelai rambutku.

Tapi aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Kau tak mencintaiku.."kataku kesal.

"Anio... Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, chagiya.."sergah Hyuk cepat.

" Kau memang tidak mencintaiku."balasku.

"Chagiya.. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak mau membelikanmu boneka itu, tapi kita harus segera kembali.

Lagipula kau kan sudah punya boneka yang tak jau beda dari boneka yang itu, sayang.."jelas Hyukkie

Aku tidak peduli. Aku memiringkan tubuhku menghadap kesamping. Mengabaikan penjelasan dari Hyukkie.

Hingga akhirnya kamipun sampai ditempat latihan. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil Hyuk tanpa memandang Hyukkie.

Aku langsung masuk kedalan ruang latihan, bergabung bersama member Suju lainnya yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Hae, kau sudah dampai?."tanya Leeteuk Hyung sembari me-lap keringatnya.

"Ne"jawabku singkat.

"Hyukkie mana?."tanya Leeteuk Hyung yang hanya kujawab dengan menggidikkan bahu.

"Annyeong..."sapa Hyukkie saat memasuka ruang latihan.

"Hay Hyuk..."balas Leeteuk Hyung.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hyukkie. Dan mulai ikut latihan bersama yang lainnya.

:

Sekitar jam 8 malam waktu seoul, kami menyelesaikan latihan kami. Sungguh melelahkan memang, tapi jika mengingat hasilnya nanti sungguh membanggakan untuk super junior.

Jadi tidak sia-sia berjam-jam berlatih jika nantinya ELF akan senang dengan apa yang akan kami berikan.

Aku memasuki dorm, dan kulihat para member sudah bertebaran di ruang ruang tengan. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepanku. Sunggu membahagiakan melihat mereka berkumpul, meski tidak selengkap dulu namun ini sudan cukup.

Aku kembali tersenyum sambil terus berjalan masuk.

Dan tatapanku kini tepat kepada orang yang tengah duduk pada sofa.

Namun, karena masih kesal akhirnya aku memilih untuk melewatinya. Biasanya kalau aku sedang lelah seperti ini pasti aku akan bermanja-manjaan dengannya..

Huffttt...

Aku memasuki kamarku dan Leeteuk Hyung. Sungguh, aku ingin langsu,g berbaring diatas kasur empukku.

Kemudian itu aku langsung berganti pakaian tidur agar lebih nyaman. Setelah itu aku menuju ranjangku. Tapi, aku melihat ranjangku seperti ada yang memakainya. Karrena aku melihat selimutku menyembul seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya.

Karena penasaran akhirnya aku mendekati ranjangku. Dengan takut-takut aku mulai menyibbakan selimutnya.

Seketika itu mataku membulat sempurna. Lalu aku meraih benda itu.

I-ini adalah boneka ikan yang tadi aku inginkan.

'Hyukkie' pikirku.

Pantas saja tadi ditengah latihan dia menghilang.

Kemudian, secepat kilat aku berlari keluar kamar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku itu.

"HYUKKIEEEEEE..."teriakku.

Aku melihat Hyukkie yang berada diruang tengah bersama member yang lain dengan wajah yang kaget akibat teriakkanku tadi..

Aku langsung berlari mendekati Hyukkie dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyukkie gomawo.."ujarku tulus sambil masih memeluknya.

'cupp'

Aku mengecup pipi Hyukkie.

"Gomawo chagiya.."ujarku lagi.

"Ne, kau tidak marah lagi kan?"tanya Hyukkie sambil memiringkan kepalanya supaya bisa menatapku.

"Ne, gomawo.."

'chuu'

Aku mengecup bibir Hyukkie sekilas.

"Chagiya jangan memancingku."goda Hyukkie yang sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

'Aish.. Pbabo, kau masuk kandang monyet sekarang' bathinku.

Flashback off

:::89:::

Disaat kau mulai sedikit berjarak dariku, aku masih berpikir bahwa kau tetap mencintaiku. Karena aku yakin kau hanya untukku. Kau masih mencintaiku. Karena kau yang memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu.

Flashback on

"Hyukkie, kau belum pulang?"tanyaku ada Hyukkie yang ada diseberang sana.

"..."

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

"..."

"Arraseo.. Tapi kau sudah 2 hari tidak pulang ke dorm."ujarku kesal.

"..."

"Hufft.. Ne, arraseo.."ucapku. Lalu mematikan teleponnya

Hufttt... Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyukkie tidak pulang ke Dorm. Saat ini dia sedang ada dirumah orang tuanya. Aku tidak tahu alasan pasti dia kesana, dia hanya bilang kalau dia rindu orangtuanya.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sikap Eunhyuk sedikit berbeda. dia suka mengacuhkanku, bahkan kalau aku marah dia hanya dian tanpa ada niatan untuk merayuku.

Entahlah aku bharap ini hanya perasaanku saja.

.

Hari ini Hyukkie pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Huwaaaa... Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari dia pergi akhirnya hari ini my Hyukkie pulang juga..

Aku menunggu Hyukkie diruang tengah bersama dengan member yang lain. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Padahal dia hanya pergi selama 3 hari tapi aku merasa dia pergi sudah 1 dasawarsa (?)...

Aku merindukanyaaaaaa...

Aku mendengar deru mobil dari luar, aku yakin itu pasti Hyuk.

setelah itu aku langsung berlari uantuk menyambut Hyukkie. Aku membuka pintu Dorm, dan melihat Hyukkie berjalan menuju Dorm, langsung saja aku berlari dan memluk Hyuk.

"Bogoshipeo."ujarku seraya memeluk Hyuk erat.

"Nado hae."jawab Eunhyuk.

Aku melepas pelukannya dan kemudia aku mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

Aneh, kenapa Hyuk tidak membalas ciumanku?

Aku melepas ciumannya dan memandang Hyuk bingung.

"Wae?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ania, aku hanya lelah. Lebih baik kita segera masuk."jawab Hyuk dan langsung berjalan masuk kedorm. Dia meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri disini.

Wae...?

Itulah yang sekarang ada dikepalaku.

Biasanya selelah apapun dia, kalau aku goda pasti dia akan luluh. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak membalas ciumanku? Bahkan dia masuk kedorm tanpa menggandengku.

Wae?

Aishhh... Sudahlah Donghae, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia pasti hanya lelah karena perjalanan dari rumah orangtuanya ke dorm.

Kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. agipula Eunhyuk kan hanya milikmu. Hyukkie cuma milik Donghae.

Aku mencoba membuang semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terbesit dikepalaku tentang Eunhyuk..

'Eunhyuk mencintaiku'

Aku berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki dorm.

Eunhyuk sudah bergabung bersama member yang lain. Semua member memeluk Hyukkie satu persatu. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan didalam hatiku.

Mollayo...

.

Hari ini aku ingin sekali membuat cake untuk Hyukkie. Walaupun aku tidak pandai masak seperti Ryeowook dan Sungmin Hyung tapi aku akan berusaha memberikan cake yang enak dan lezat.

Untungnya kemarin Wookie sudah belanja bahan-bahannya, jadi aku tidak perlu belanja dulu deh.

Aku meminta bantuan Wookie dan Minnie Hyung untuk membantuku membuat cake. Sebenarnya sih hanya membantuku menentukan takaran-takaran bahan yang diperlukan.

"Wookie, tepungnya bagainama?"tanyaku pada Wookie.

"Ini Hyung, ditimbang dulu biar pas."jawab Wookie.

"Ohh... Ne.."ujarku

Wookie menimbang tepung yang akan aku gunakan.

"Ini Hyung, tepungnya sudah selesai."ujar Wookie seraya memberikan tepungnya kepadaku.

"Ne, gomawo.. Lalu gulanya?"

"Tenang, Ini aku sudash menakarkannya."Minnie Hyung memberikan gula pasirnya padaku.

"Ne, gomawp.."ucapku tulus.

-Skip Time-

setelah beberapa jam berkutat didapur akhirnya cake buatanku sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu cakenya dingin setelah itu siap untuk kuberikan kepada Hyukkie.

"Jam 10" gumamku sambil melirik kearah jam dinding.

"Hae, cakenya sudah jadi?"tanya Minnie Hyung.

"Ne, tinggal nunggu Hyukkie keluar kamar.."jawabku semangat..

Untung saja di dorm hanya ada aku. Minnie Hyung, Wookie, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie saja, kalau ada Shindong Hyung bisa-bisa cakenya langsung habis..

ckckckc...

'Cklek'

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. PAsti Hyukkie baru saja keluar kamar

Aku langsung mengambil cake yang kubuat tadi dan berlari menuju HYuk.

"Hyukkie..."panggilku sambil membawa cake ditanganku.

"hmm.."

"Eumm... Aku membuat cake untukmu."ujarku semangat.

"Gomawo Hae.."balas Hyuk. Hanya itu? dia tidak mengucapkan yang lain..?

Tunggu, dia mau kemana? kenapa rapih sekali..?

Hyukkie memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans. Rapih.

Apa dia mau pergi?

"engg.. Kamu tidak mau mencicipinya dulu Hyuk?"tanyaku.

"Mianhae HAe, aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali saja yah mencicipinya."jawab Hyukkie tanpa memandangku dan malah sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Hyuk.. kau tidak mau mencobanya dulu? Cake ini Hae loh yang buat sendiri."ujar Sungmin Hyung.

"Mian Hyung.. Tapi aku harus segera pergi."Ujar Hyuk.

"Tapi setidaknya kamu mencicipinya dulu sedikit. HAe sudah susah payah membuatkanmu Cake ini dari tadi pagi."balas Sungmin Hyung.

"Tapi aku kan tidak menyuruh dia membuatkanku Cake."jawab Hyukkie.

Deg

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu aku merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatiku. Kenapa Eunhyuk seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak menghargai pemberianku.

Wae...?

"Hyukkie..."sunggut Sungmin Hyung kesal.

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku harus bertemu dengan Junsu. Aku pamit. Annyeong..."Eunhyuk lantas 'hilang' dari balik pintu. Pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh atau menatapku.

Dan, tdi dia bilang Junsu? Junsu anggota JYJ..? Benarkan Junsu itu..?

Tapi kenapa, kenapa dia pergi dengan Junsu.?

TUNGGU...

Aku pernah dengar kalau dulu Hyuk pernah menyukai Junsu, tapi karena Junsu sudah perpacaran dengan Yoochun akhirnya Hyuk menyerah.

Lalu kenapa sekarang dia dekat lagi dengan Junsu.?

Apa jangan-jangan...?

Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras untuk membuang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Hae, sudahlah mungkin Hyuk memang sedang terburu-buru."ujar Minnie Hyung mecoba menenangkanku.

"Ne.."jawabku lemas.

"Sabar yang Hyung.."kini giliran Wookie yang menenangkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Woww... Cake"tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan langsung merebut cake yang ada ditanganku.

"Kyaaa... Siwonnie...! itukan untuk Eunhyukkie bukan untuk mu."ujar Sungmin Hyung yang mencoba merebut cake dari tangan Siwon.

"Ihh... apaan sih Hyung, Hyukkienya aja pergi.."balas Siwon.

"Udah Hyung, nggak apa-apa kok. Bener kata Siwonnie, dari pada sayang gag ada yang makan."ujarku tulus.

"Ne, Gomawo Hae hyung..."

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, padahal Eunhyukkie bertemu dengan Junsu mungkin saja memang ada yang suatu hal yang penting. Bukankah dulu Hyuk sangat dekat dengan Junsu. Bahkan sebelum mengenalku Hyukkie sudah kenal dan bermain dengan Junsu.

Tapi aku merasa ada persaan lain. Aku juga bingung perasaan apa. Tapi yang jelas aku hatiku sakit saat Hyukkie bilang ingin bertemu dengan Junsu.

"Hyukkie..."lirihku yang kini terbaring diatas ranjangku. Tubuhku seakan-akan tidak memiliki tulang, sungguh lemas.

Flashback off

:::89:::

Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam mulutmu, aku merasa seperti ajalku kian dekat. Seolah-olah menanti kematianku.

Kata yang tak pernah ku harapkan keluar dari dalam bibir indahmu. Bibir yang sering mencumbuk. Kata-kata yang tak pernah kuharapkan kau ucapkan walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku?

Flashback on

Sudah hampir dua minggu Hyukkie berubah padaku. Sikapnya sungguh berbeda dari yang dulu.

Dia sudah tidak perhatian lagi padaku, aku bahkan merasa kalau dia bukan Eunhyuk.

Sungguh berubah...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Jika aku bertanya langsung padany, dia hanya menjawab, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hae, aku sama seperti Eunhyuk yang dulu."

Apakah kau tak sadar?

Dan belakangan ini hubungan Eunhyuk dan Junsu terlihat semakin dekat. Eunhyuk sering sekali bermain kedorm JYJ, atau mengunjungi Junsu di lokasi syutingnya (?). Atau bahkan mereka suka pergi bersama-sama.

Aishhh... Kenapa sekarang pikiran itu benar-benar muncul dibenakku. bahkan saat aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu namun malah semaki8n berkelebat.

.

"Hyukkie..."rengekku pada Hyukkie yang sedang terlelap tidurdiranjangnya.

"Ada apa Hae?"Eunhyuk hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Bangun Hyuk ..."ucapku.

"Aku lelah Hae.."jawab Hyukkie.

"Banguuunn.."aku menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuh Hyukkie.

"Ada apa Hae?"tanya Hyukkie sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Aku lapar Hyuk, aku ngin masakanmu."jawabku.

"Aishh... kau kan bisa minta Wookie atau Minnie Hyung saja. Aku lelah."Hyuk kembali berbaring.

"Shireo... AKu maunya buatanmu.. Ayo bangun .."Aku menarik tangan Hyuk untuk membangunkannya.

"Hae aku lelah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Buatkan aku makanan Hyukkie.."

"Hae, aku mohon. Aku lelah.."

"Aku tidak peduli, buatkan aku makanan..."aku menarik tangan Eunhyuk. "Cepat Hyu_"

"KYAAA... HAE.. BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP MANJA SEPERTI ITU. AKU LELAH..."bentak Eunhyuk seraya menepis tanganku.

"Hyukkie.."lirihku... Ini pertama kalinya Hyukkie membentakku.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja. Kau tahu kan aku lelah seharian inii mengisi berbagai acara. APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI."ujar Hyuk lagi dengan nada dingin dan tinggi.

Seketika mataku memanas, dan didetik berikutnya cairan bening keluar dari mataku.

"Kapansih kau berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu padaku? Kau itu sudah dewasa, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa? kalau kau lapar kan kau bisa minta dengan Wookie atau Minnie Hyung. Kenapa harus aku? Apa-apa aku..! Ini-itu aku.. AKu lelah..."

"Tapikan aku ingin kau yang memasakkanku. A-aku ingin masakanmu."ujarku diselingin dengan tangisan. Sakit, sakit sekali hatriku mendengar bentakkan Hyukkie.

"Kapan sih kau dewasa? Kapan kau bisa seperti Junsu? Asal kau tahu, Junsu tidak semanja dirimu. Dia masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidak seperti kau yang apa-apa harus aku. Tak bisa kah kau seperti Junsu..?"ucap Hyuk mengekuarkan uneg-unegnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama Junsu. Bahkan dia membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Junsu.

"Junsu.."tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan nama itu.

"Ne, Junsu...! Tak bisakah kau seperti dia..? Dia itu dewasa dan mandiri. Dan itulah yang membuatku menyuukainya."

Deg

A-apa... Eunhyuk bilang apa?

benarkah..? semoga saja telingaku tadi salah dengar.

"K-kau b-bilang apa?"tanyaku yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ne.. Aku menyukai Junsu dari dulu bahkan saat ini pun aku masih menyukainya. "

Mataku merebak lebar mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk tadi.

Dia menyukai Junsu sejak dulu hingga sekarang?

"M-mwo..? Ta-tapikan aku nam-namjachingumu."ucapku.

"Ne, kau memang namjachinguku. Tapi kau pikir saja, mana ada yang betah dengan sikap manjamu yang berlebihan itu."

'PLAK'

Aku menampar pipi kiri Hyuk dengan keras. Bahkan aku bisa melihat warna merah dipipinya ditempat yang tadi aku tampar.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau tahu kalau aku seperti ini. Aku manja, cengeng, menyebalkan dan membosankan. Lalu kenapa kau masih mau berpacaran denganku? Bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau suka sifat manjaku. LALU APA MASALAHNYA..?"teriakku dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Sakit...

"Jika kau memang tidak menyukai sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakkanku untuk apa dulu kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? kalau pada akhirnya kau membenci sifat manjaku.!"Aku menyeka air mataku dengan kasar.

"Apa untuk pelarianmu? karena dulu kau tidak bisa memiliki Junsu yang sudah menjadi kekasih Yoochun. IYA..?"tanyaku. "JAWAB AKU..."teriakku frustasi.

"Iya, kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu? Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan..? Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai namjachingumu.?"

"A-aku.."

"Aku tahu, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Disini akulah yang bodoh, aku terlalu berharap kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ck..."Aku tertawa lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sungguh bodoh.

"Ha-hae..."

"Aku baru sadar bahwa disini hanya aku yang bahagia dalam hubungan kita. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat tertekan dan tersiksa bersamaku, namja manja, cengeng dan membosankan ini. Iya kan..?"

"Mianhae..."Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Mianhae... Mulai saat ini kau bebas, kau tidak akan bersamaku si namja manja ini lagi. Kau tenang saja. DAn, maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Mianhae.."lanjutku.

"Selamat tinggal Eunhyuk..."ucapku..

Aku segera keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk. Aku tak bia menatap mata Eunhyuk lebih lama. Aku harus bisa melupakan Eunhyuk.

Flashback off

:::89:::

Dan saat itulah aku merasa nyawaku sudah hilang. Aku kehilangan separuh nafasku. Seolah-olah kehilangan tulangku.

Hyukkie.. Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku? Bukankah kau yang dulu memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Bukankah kau yang dulu meyakinkanku bahwa kita akan bahagia.

Kau yang bilang kalau kau menyukai sifat manjaku, yang membuatmu menjadi orang yang selalu melindungiku.

Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang membenciku? Membenci kemanjaanku? membenci sifatku?

Apa itu tandanya semua kata-katamu dulu adalah palsu? Kata yang bilang kau menyukai sifat manjaku? Kata-kata yang kau bilang kau mencintaiku?

Apakah itu semua adalah kebohonganmu?

"Hyukkie... Aku mencintaimu, sungguh.."lirihku.

Aku menghapus air mata yamh mulai mengalir lagi.

Tapi apa boleh buat..? Semoga saja kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Yang tidak manja lagi seperti aku.

Dan semoga saja kau bahagia..

"Selamat tinggal My Hyukkie... Saranghae..."

F.I.N...


End file.
